1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mine seal and, more particularly, to a plug-type mine seal and a method of designing and forming a plug-type mine seal.
2. Description of Related Art
Mine seals are generally installed in an underground mine entry to separate one portion of the mine from another portion of the mine. For instance, the mine seal may separate the mined area from the active mine area. The separation of areas of the underground mine entry is provided, for among other reasons, to limit the areas that need ventilated and to control toxic or explosive gases. The mine seals are generally constructed of wood, concrete blocks, or cementitious materials that are pumped into forms. Mine Safety and Health Administration (MSHA) regulations presently require that mine seals withstand at least 50 psi overpressure when the atmosphere in the sealed area is monitored and maintained inert and must withstand at least 120 psi overpressure if the atmosphere in the sealed area is not monitored, is not maintained inert, and if various other conditions are not present. See 30 C.F.R. §75.335.